Vanilla and Chocolate Flavor
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: Ralph doesn't like the idea of Rancis and Vanellope liking each other, dating, or anything of the sort. But if it makes them happy, will he just have to accept the fact for their sake? **Set after movie**Collab with CartoonCaster21** :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's another collab with CartoonCaster21~! :D The beginning is slightly continued from our last collab "Can't I See You Again?" but you don't HAVE to read it to understand it. XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Wreck-It Ralph, or its characters.**

* * *

Another race had been won by President Fartfeathers herself. As a reward, Ralph (along with Felix and Calhoun) took the little winner out to Tapper's as they had every night that month ever since she reclaimed her rightful royal spot in Sugar Rush.

During that month, Ralph had taken her all over the arcade to make up for her being trapped in that sugar-coated candyland for fifteen long years.

And Vanellope loved getting out.

"Did you see me on that last lap?! I was all 'woosh'! Then I just swerved! And then that jump! It was amazing!" Vanellope stated all in one breath, ending with a slurp of her drink.

"Hmm, I think you should ease on the rootbeer, kid."

"Aw, Stinkbrain, I'm just excited is all!"

"You're always excited, and all that sugar your consume doesn't help."

"Golly, let her be, brother." Felix smiled, "Vanilla is just happy. Let the child be happy."

Vanellope smirked knowingly at Ralph before slurping down her drink until she hit ice.

When they all got into a conversation, Vanellope idly played with the ice in her cup with a straw, resting her head on her hand, smiling dreamily.

"You wanna do that, kid?"

Vanellope sat up straight, "Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to Pac-Man after."

Vanellope blushed, realizing she had thinking about a certain someone, "Oh! Oh, yeah, yeah! That'll be fun!"

Felix noticed her blushing, "Oh, Vanilla, you have a bad case of the honeyglows there."

She blushed even more, "I do not!"

Ralph looked at her curiously, "What's on your mind, kid?"

"N-nothing important," Vanellope grinned, then a little-too quickly changed the subject. She stood up on the booth, looking around, "Where's that Tapper guy? I need a refill!"

"Just so suddenly? You were just sitting there as dazed as one of my men after regenerating. Didn't notice your drink turned to ice?" Calhoun wondered, boredly leaning back in her seat.

"Oop, there's those honeyglows 'gain, Vanilla!" Felix chuckled.

"I-I'm not glowing like honey!" Vanellope pouted, sinking back into her seat, the red in her naturally rosy cheeks dimming ever so slightly.

Ralph pondered. Vanellope had become like a little sister or a daughter to him, and he felt fully responsible for her safety, ever since the four had become like a some type of family. He looked over the pouting nine-year-old, before his eyes laid upon a certain candy in her hair, that wasn't a candy at all... it stood out from all the mints and gummy bears stuck in her licorice-tied raven locks.

"Hey, kid," Ralph asked, gaining the young racer's attention, "where did you get that chocolate? I thought you liked vanilla."

Vanellope's hazel eyes went wide a moment, a hand subconsciously reaching up to pat the chocolate Reese's Cup clip, the memory briefly flashing of where it had come from. It was actually the start of the candy mess that she wore in her hair.

"Well... it was a gift."

Ralph raised his eyes as the 'honeyglows' flowed back into her cheeks, a dreamy smile gracing the young girl's lips.

"Wait a shootin' minute," Calhoun started, sitting herself up straight, "That clip looks familiar."

"If I'm not mistaken, isn't there another racer whose theme is that Reese-chocolate?" Felix questioned.

Vanellope bit her lip, "Y-Yeah... yeah, that's Rancis." Vanellope blushed just a little bit more at the mention of the young racer's name.

"And... did he give it to you?" Ralph asked, trying to control his feeling of protectiveness.

"Yeah..." she said, looking to the side and smiling. Then she looked back up and blurted out, "But just in a friendly way! That's it!"

But Felix could just tell how she really felt, "There's nothing wrong with having a crush, you know."

"Uncle Felix, I don't have a crush on him!" she replied, using the nickname that she often called Felix, since he was sort of like an Uncle to the young girl.

"Its alright to have crushes at your age, solider," Calhoun smiled, winking at Vanellope supportingly.

Suddenly, Ralph blurted out expectantly, "At her age?! She's nine! She's much to young for this romance!"

"I'm not nine!" Vanellope protested.

"That's right, Ralph," Felix started, "remember, we age by our game's years. Vanellope is fifteen years old."

Vanellope smiled happily, glad someone had remembered her rightful age. Many characters in the arcade just acted upon appearances Big reason why 'Bad Guys' had bad raps. And just like how she wasn't allowed to do many things.

"Still, she's programmed to be nine." Ralph protested. He then turned to look at his little sister-in-spirit. "So the peanut cup-wearing racer, his name is Rancis, hm? When did he give you that?"

Vanellope shrugged her shoulders, "Memories are still foggy, Ralphie. All I know is he gave it to me before the whole Turbo thing. We used to be good friends I guess."

Ralph gave a sigh of relief. So it was before he met Vanellope and it seemed the little girl only saw that blonde kid as a friend. But that changed at Vanellope's next statement.

"I think he's cute... I-I mean the clip! The clip is cute, um, sweet. Don't'cha think it looks nice?"

Calhoun instantly started to snicker, chuckling at the little president as Felix tutted teasingly.

"Oh, sweetheart. There's nothing wrong with having a crush. Love is sweet like your game. Its good to embrace it a-"

"No!" Ralph quickly cut Felix off, "No embracing! My little girl is much too young for this. You two are older, Vanellope doesn't need to think about this now."

"Now, now, I'm sure there's a perfectly good solution for this," Felix said, trying to keep this solution from escalating too quickly.

"Yes, there is!" Ralph nearly yelled, "No dating! No hugging, no kissing, no looking, no touching!"

"You don't even know him, Ralph!" Vanellope cut in.

"Oh, but I've seen him! That cocky, blond-haired, chocolate peanut butter themed boy is not for you, nor is anyone else in the game; no, no, the whole arcade!"

Vanellope sighed angrily, "RALPH!"

"Wait 'til you're older, Vanellope, and that is _final._" Ralph responded sternly.

Now Vanellope was frustrated, "I'm never gonna get older, genius, you know that!" She knew he was only acting like that because he cared, but it still frustrated her, "Good Gumdrops, what are you, my mom?" Vanellope pouted, crossing her arms and slouching back in her seat.

"No, but I see you like family, Vanellope. And I'm just looking out for you..." he quickly added, "that includes no dating."

She groaned over dramatically, "Then when CAN I date, mother?!"

"When you're thirty like Felix."

"Don't bring me into this, brother!" Felix raised his hands up in defense.

"But Calhoun isn't nearly that old!" Vanellope shot back, not even thinking that she had just accidentally insulted the builder and wrecker, but they didn't show it.

Calhoun just smirked, "She's got a point, Wreck-It." And to just annoy Ralph further, she kissed Felix on the cheek, reminding him of their marriage while she was ironically younger than Vanellope.

"You're not helping, Serge." he muttered.

She shrugged carelessly, "I try."

"Listen, Captain Underpants," Vanellope started, "I don't see what's so wrong... I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

Although Vanellope had mumbled the last part to herself, Ralph still heard her, being seated next to her. He stared down, somewhat hurt but also flustered.

"And why wouldn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" she sighed, "You really can be a little too protective. I mean you still give the other racers dirty looks every time you come to pick me up."

"Not my fault we got off on the wrong foot."

"That was because of Turbo, Ralph!"

"Same difference!"

She scowled and scoffed, "Whatever. It's not like we're gonna be dating anytime soon."

"And that's the way it should be." Ralph said.

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "Only Code knows what you would do if we were." she mumbled.

"What's the big deal anyways, Wreck-It?" Calhoun questioned, "It's not like they're gonna be doing anything bad."

"Yes, they might! Well, not Vanellope, but the other kid might! They're at that age when they start getting... _ideas_." Ralph shuddered.

"You worry too much sometimes." she stated simply, "Have some trust in the kid!"

As they continued to 'fight' about it, Vanellope rested her head on her hand yet again, thinking about how unfair it was, and eventually mumbling something under her breath.

"Um... perhaps we should all just return to our games. We all need some sleep before the arcade opens, right?" Felix said nervously, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. He just needed to end this fight and Vanellope wasn't looking to happy either.

Finally, his wife and brother gave in to the brunette.

"Alright, let's go." Calhoun agreed and she and Felix walked out of the booth.

"C'mon, kid," Ralph said, only Vanellope didn't reply, simply jumping out of the booth and walking to the exit of Tapper's.

* * *

At the Station, Felix walked Tamora over to her game while Ralph led Vanellope to her's, the counterparts meeting up later at their own game.

What worried Ralph was that Vanellope was silent the whole walk to her game, which was very unusual for her, especially after all the rootbeer and recent sugar she consumed, she should be bouncing off the walls. Literally.

At the entrance of Sugar Rush, Ralph knelt down to Vanellope, still not even close to reaching the munchkin's height, so he was still forced to look down.

"Listen, kid," he did the same nervous face like Felix, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I'm sorry." Vanellope looked at him questionably, so he continued. "I didn't mean to get you upset. You know I just worry for you. And I'm an idiot for freaking out. And, I'm sorry."

A small smile came to Vanellope's lips, "And?"

"And I'm a diaper baby,"

"And?"

"A captain of underpants,"

"And...?"

He sighed in a friendly matter. "A stinkbrain."

She leaped into his arms, giving him the best hug she could manage with her tiny chubby arms, "The stinkiest brain ever."

Ralph laughed, pulling the little kid away from him, up into his hands, "So, you forgive me?"

"'Course I do, Ralph my man! You're my main man! I understand."

Ralph sighed with relief, placing the little cavity on the ground, giving a little nudge with his finger towards her game. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow for your race."

"Promise?"

"Of course. And yes, we'll go to Tapper's."

Vanellope did a small little dance of joy, leaping into the air with a victory fist-pump. "Yes!" Ralph stood up, ready to leave, wiping his hands along the knees of his overalls to clear any dust that wasn't actually there. But when he was about to leave, Vanellope asked innocently, "What ideas were you worried Rancis would have?"

Ralph's eyes widened a bit, "Oh, uh, y'know, just uh... spending too much time with you, and stuff like that..."

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

"It was just an expression!" he lied nervously.

"Oh." Vanellope said, nodding a bit. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Big Guy!" she started walking into the entrance of her game, waving to her best friend.

"See you then, kid." he smiled, doing the same. And with that, they were both in their own games.

* * *

As Vanellope skipped off to her castle, she thought a bit about the situation herself. She understood what Ralph meant, but she was a big girl! She could take care of stuff like that herself!

But suddenly, someone came behind her and covered her eyes, "Guess who?" the familiar voice said.

"Oh my, I don't know! A thief?" She asked sarcastically.

"Guess again." the voice said teasingly.

She smirked, "Butterfingers."

"Congrats!" Rancis said, taking his hands away. Vanellope turned around to face the blue-eyed blonde. "So, where've you been, Prez? Mingling with other famous game stars?"

She scoffed, "You kidding? I already did that before the arcade opened."

The two laughed as they started walking again, Vanellope on her way to the castle and Rancis just following like a little annoying subject. But she didn't mind. Not at all.

"So, what's up, Buttercup?" Vanellope asked, shoving her hands into her sweatshirt pocket.

"I was thinking-"

"Oh geez, that's never good." she joked.

Rancis rolled his eyes, "I suggest one change, and I get labeled."

"I got labels on everyone. But since I'm merciful, continue." Vanellope said, speaking in her mocking royal-princess voice that had for some reason a hint of a British accent.

"Right, well, I was thinking, since everything is better and all and we've started talking again, if we could maybe go to Tapper's tomorrow evening."

Vanellope stopped at the castle's doors, turning around to face freckled-face boy.

"As much as I'd love to, Pretty Boy, I'm already going with Stink Brain, Uncle Felix, and Sarge." she said apologetically. "Maybe another time?"

Rancis then got a good idea, "Why don't I go with you guys, if that's alright?"

Vanellope's heart started to race, "Oh, I don't know, I mean, why would you wanna hang out with them? They're old and boring! Heh..." she lied, trying to make an excuse.

"I don't think so, Princess. They're your best friends." Rancis smirked.

Vanellope raised an eyebrow curiously, "Why do you wanna anyways?"

"Well, first I just wanted to hang out with you, but now I think it's time I finally met them and talked to them for more than twenty seconds."

Vanellope knew there was no way out of this one; not only that, but she DID want to hang out with Rancis, too, after all.

She smiled, "Fine, okay. We'll be going after the Roster."

"Sounds great," he grinned, "See you then, _Schweetie._"

"Oh, ha ha, so punny." she said rolling her eyes and opening the doors to the castle, "See you then."

* * *

**Hope you guys like! :D Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope leaped out of her kart, swinging around a medal happily. The other racers congratulated her, some of the girls inviting her places, but she declined and they cleared, driving off. Those who didn't drive off immedietly sure did once Ralph appeared.

The Giant Jawbreaker (nicknamed by the racers) came over along with the crazy gun lady and the guy who carried the golden hammer.

"Awesome win today, kid!" Ralph praised.

"Thank you, my royal diaper baby!" Vanellope laughed, tossing her medal into the cup she won that was ordered away by Sour Bill.

The group was ready to go, only Ralph noticed one of the racers lingering back close to Vanellope. What got on his nerves was that he knew the kid, the start of their argument yesterday.

"Well, hello there!" Felix greeted with his good-guy joyfulness, earning a simple wave from Rancis.

"Guys, can Rancis come with us tonight?" Vanellope asked, even if it wasn't necessarily a question.

"Kid-"

"Of course he can! I'd love to get to know your friends, Vanilla!"

"Always room for another trooper."

"Great!" Vanellope beamed, turning towards Rancis. "Lets go to the train." The group followed, amazingly keeping up with the sugar-based chibis. Ralph, however, wasn't so pleased as he was moments before.

They each took their own seat. Vanellope hopped onto the train, Rancis on the seat next to her. Ralph mentally reminded himself to sit closer to Vanellope next time and make sure she sat beside one of the Fix-Its.

Once they were all properly seated, the train started up, driving through the wire towards the surge protector. Rancis was mesmerized by the flashing blue of the wire, but Vanellope said nothing. She was the same way. Turbo had ridden the game of the train after-all.

The train stopped literally ten seconds later, a female voice announcer welcoming them to Game Central Station.

A hologram human cop appeared, watching them walk by with ease before stopping Ralph, asking him some basic questions. The group waited patiently until Ralph could join them again.

"Name?"

"This is getting old!"

"_Name_?"

"Wreck-It Ralph!"

"And where ya coming from?"

"Sugar Rush."

"Did you bring any candy with you?"

"Do I ever?"

Surge Protector cleared his throat.

Ralph groaned, "No!"

"Anything to declare?"

"I still-and always will-hate you."

"Didn't expect anything less. Proceed." and with that, the Surge Protector was off, and Ralph walked back to the group.

When he was there, Ralph saw Rancis and Vanellope laughing.

"What's so funny?" the wrecker asked.

"N-nothing! It's just an inside joke, Ralphie!" Vanellope said once she stopped laughing.

That still bothered Ralph; who knew what kind of jokes they were?

Once they became closer to Tapper's, Vanellope grabbed Rancis' hand and ran into the entrance of Tapper's, while the rest of the group followed them.

Ralph eyed them as they hurried in. Unfortuantly, Felix and Calhoun were very aware of the wrecker's unhappy mood.

"Cheer up, Ralph. It's about time Vanellope started playing with the kids of her own game." Felix said.

"Exactly, Wreck-It, now calm down. She needs some trust from you." Tamora added.

"I just don't like him." Ralph muttered as they walked through the tunnel, Vanellope waving them over from her seat next to Rancis (much to Ralph's dismay).

"Is it because his theme is chocolate?" Felix guessed, knowing very well that was Ralph's least favourite flavour was indeed chocolate.

"No, Felix. It's just..." He whispered angrily, gesturing to the young racer.

Felix would have responded, but they were right there, and it would be rather rude to speak badly of the boy right in front of him.

* * *

Once they arrived at Tapper's and they all sat down, Vanellope yelled to the runner of the restaurant, "Yo, Tapper! Five root beers!"

"Comin'!" Tapper responded, coming back a few moments late with all their root beers and sliding them down the counter.

Vanellope took a big gulp of her drink, as well as Rancis, both of their noses getting topped with foam.

"You have some foam right..." Vanellope poked Rancis' nose, giggling, "there, Butterfingers."

Rancis chuckled, "I'm not the only one, Princess."

"Well ain't you two just so cute!" the fixer cooed, unknowingly only making Ralph watch them closer.

The two grinned, wiping off any remaining foam off their noses with their sleeves.

"I-I thought you didn't refer to yourself as a 'princess', hm, President Candyhead?" Ralph said, trying to sound casual. She had made it very clear she was known as a president, not a princess.

Vanellope looked back over to Rancis, "Only Rancis calls me that," she looked back over to Ralph, "it's like our thing. Like how I'm the only one who calls him 'Buttercup'."

Ralph nodded, pretending to dismise it with ease. Sitting next to each other, inside jokes, nicknames, what was next?

Vanellope blew into her drink, causing bubbles to flow out of it.

Rancis chuckled, "You're gonna get that everywhere, Nellie."

_Nellie?! Was that some kind of cutsie, couple nickname?!_ Ralph thought angrily.

"So what?" she replied simply, "Oh, hey, hey guys!" the group looked at her, "What does a janitor do in the bathroom?" they all looked at her weirdly, "Say what!"

"...What?" they all asked.

"His DUTY!" she said happily, bursting into giggles.

Rancis joined in the young president's laughing, programmed to be equally as immature. Calhoun even smirked as she sipped her coffee, amused how Vanellope still found that word fun. Felix also snickered, complimenting Vanellope on it. Ralph tried to laugh, but he never did find the joke funny, nor was in a laughing mood.

"Good one, Vanilla. You and your jokes." the brunette chuckled. "No offense to you, Tammy."

"None taken. Besides," Tamora grinned, "I didn't pick the name for my game." And she took another sip.

"Oh, Rancis, you gotta see this cool handgun Sargent T. carries!" Ralph's eyes widen when Vanellope said that. She looked over to Calhoun with huge eyes.

The blonde woman set down her mug. She suddenly pulled out an odd-looking handgun out from her regular jeans. It was normal-looking, except for the green lines streaking the side of the gun with an interesting appearing trigger. To Ralph's complete bewilderment, the sarge slide the gun across the table to the little girl.

Vanellope caught it, standing on her seat and leaning over the table to show Rancis a more clear view. "Look! This green stuff shoots out and totally chews out those creepy bugs! It's called plasma I think."

"Whoa, I don't see stuff like this in our game." Rancis said, looking at the gun with wide eyes.

"Calhoun!" Ralph gasped, looking straight at the woman who calmly sipped her coffee.

"State your buisness, toddler trooper."

"Why would you just GIVE Vanellope that gun?!"

Tamora set down her mug once more, chuckling to herself. "Relax, Wreck-It. Look at that trigger," Ralph looked at the trigger once more, seeing how oddly complicated it appeared as Vanellope held her tiny fingers around it. "She can't unlock it. Only I know how and anyone from my game. So no harm done, she can try all she wants but that gun won't shoot. So keep your overalls on."

Ralph relaxed once more, knowing now for sure Vanellope wouldn't start shooting that green stuff everywhere. But still, giving a gun to a kid? He sometimes wondered what happened on those 'sister bonding' times Calhoun and Vanellope had.

Vanellope hopped down from her chair, "We are humanity's last hope! Our mission: destroy all cybugs!" she began to pretend to shoot cybugs, "Pew, pew, pew! Meet your doom, bugs! Pew, pew!"

The Sargent smirked from where she watched the little girl, followed by a chuckle from her husband. Ralph couldn't help but smile at her, while Rancis laughed.

Vanellope turned back to her female role-model, "Pretty good, huh? Bet I could be one of your soldiers someday!"

"Ah, we'll see about that kid." Tamora said.

Vanellope grinned and climbed back into her seat next to Rancis, sliding the gun across the table back to Tamora.

"So, Buttercup," Vanellope started casually, stirring her half-filled root beer cup, "enjoying yourself so far?"

Rancis looked up from the tall glass in front of him, briefly looking towards Vanellope's friends. He smiled and nodded back towards his ruler.

"Yes, actually. Your friends are really kind."

"Great! Then maybe you can hang out more with us." Vanellope chirped. "Is that alright?"

Ralph would have easily then and there said no, started talking about how he didn't want his little girl spending so much time with a boy, but Felix spoke first.

"Of course, Vanilla. It's always a pleasure to meet your friends, and like Tamora said, there's always room. You seem like a sweet little gentleman."

Rancis beamed at that. It was in his code to act polite as such one like a gentleman. He was also glad Vanellope's friends appeared and acted with kindness towards him back. Well, at least two of them. He hadn't actually spoke yet with the giant, or uh, Ralphie was his name?

If he was going to spend out with them more, he might as well start talking with him now. He looked up at the big guy, "Um, I-I don't believe we've really talked, sir."

Ralph looked down at him, trying to be nice to the boy for Vanellope's sake, "Yeah, guess not. Name's Ralph, in case you didn't already know."

Rancis nodded, "Y-Yeah, I think I knew already."

Vanellope sighed thankfully that Ralph had been kind to Rancis... at least for that one sentence. Well, he wouldn't be mean, he would just get... protective.

Rancis looked over at Vanellope and gave her a look, as if asking her a certain question in silence. Vanellope's eyes widened for a moment, but then realized they should probably get it over with. She nodded back, as if to say it was okay.

Rancis gulped, "I, um, actually had to ask you a question, Ralph, i-if that's alright."

Ralph raised an eyebrow, trying not to act too protective too soon, "What's your question?"

"Well," Rancis began to nervously poke his two index fingers together absentmindedly. "I-I... uh, see I wanted to ask you if... i-if you'd mind, um, if you'd mind Vanellope... being my girlfriend?"

Ralph's eyes widened at that. Too young for dating, huh? Well obviously they weren't! Where had that whole issue from yesterday gone?! Vanellope clearly said she wouldn't for awhile, and now here she was, looking at him with the corner of her eyes with a hopeful expression.

"Look, Ralph..." Vanellope started, hearing Rancis sigh with relief that she was speaking, "Rancis and I had something special before our memories were wiped. During this month, we didn't know, only being friends, but recently, more memories are coming back and... well, we want to start dating... again..."

"'Course," Rancis said again, "Vanellope told me that we should wait and I agreed. We have been thinking when I can meet you and maybe talk and get approval since your like Vanellope's guardian a-"

But Ralph cut in.

"Hold it right there, you two." Ralph cut in.

They looked at him hopefully.

Ralph ran a hand through his messy hair, then looked at him, shaking a massive finger at him accusingly, "You want my approval? You need to prove to me that you care about my little girl, and will take care of her, and be there for her, and everything and anything else!"

Rancis nodded, "Of course, sir. I'll do anything."

Felix cut in, "Brother, don't you think-"

"Nope, Felix, this is absolutely necessary! If he wants to date her, he has to prove a few things to us first."

"Well, they were dating before the whole Turbo incident, Brother. I think he's a good man for our little Vanellope."

Tamora nodded in a agreement, "I think so too, Wreck-It. He seems like a good kid."

Ralph looked back and forth between them, "Well he needs MY approval before they can become a couple again."

"Alright," Rancis agreed, nodding, a light hue crossing his cheeks. He looked over to Vanellope who had a hand on her forehead to lean on, her face also red, seeming a bit embarrassed. "How can I prove it to you?"

Ralph shook one massive hand dismissively, "Nuh uh, Fancy Pants. I'm not going to tell you. But I am gonna be watching you. Lemme just say, don't get any ideas."

Tamora and Felix responded to this with a facepalm, almost choking on their drinks when Rancis asked:

"Um... what ideas would I have?"

Ralph shook his hand yet again, "Y'know, spending too much time with her! And stuff like that..."

Tamora spoke up, "And by that, he actually means to-" but she was interrupted when Felix said:

"Darlin'! They're only nine, th-they don't need to know," Felix said to his wife, chuckling nervously.

"C'mon, guys, this is totally unfair!" Vanellope cut in, still blushing from embarrassment, "Rancis shouldn't have to be stalked to be allowed to be my boyfriend!"

"It's just so I know how he treats you, Vanellope." Ralph explained, "It's for your own good."

Vanellope face-palmed. This is why she didn't want Rancis to come! Yes, she liked him, but tonight was supposed to be fun! Not Ralph getting all protective. Nothing was going right!

"Perfect," Vanellope mumbled.

"Um, perhaps we should leave Tapper's, hm?" Felix offered. "The night's still young, maybe we could go back to Fix-It Felix Jr. or some other game?"

"I don't care where we go. Wherever you troopers wanna march, I'll go with." Calhoun said, finishing up her drink.

"Let's just go to Fix-It Felix Jr.," Vanellope mumbled once again. She then took Rancis by the hand and started walking towards the exit. The group hesitantly followed, Ralph muttering something under his breath, and keeping an eye on the two crushing racers, like he had said he would.

"Sorry, Rancis," Vanellope whispered to Rancis as they walked, "I knew Ralph was gonna act like that. That's why I didn't want you to come!"

Rancis slightly nudged her shoulder, "Hey, don't be sorry. We had to get this over sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So it's good we got it done now. That way we'll be together again sooner." He said smiling sweetly.

Vanellope blushed and smiled, her usual, sweet little smile, "Yeah, you're right, Fluggerfingers."

The two remained silent, letting Calhoun and Felix do most of the talking while the remaining three listened. It wasn't until they were on the train heading into the said game when Rancis asked:

"So...what's this game like?"

Vanellope was surprised before nodding, "That's right, you never been to this game. Well, it's 8-bit gaming system pretty old; it's thirty years old!"

Rancis whistled which kinda bothered Ralph. He didn't need to always be reminded his and Felix were old. Thirty wasn't old. The guys by the Whack-A-Mole were old.

"But I've got to warn you," Vanellope started, "There's this really annoying little guy in there who doesn't take too kindly to kids..." she beamed, "I've kicked him in the shin!"

Rancis' eyes widened, "What did he do that you had to kick him in the shin?"

"He was always a big jerk to Stink Brain!" Vanellope said, which dispite the circumstances, caused Ralph to smile a bit, "Plus, he's wicked annoying!"

"You are, too." Rancis smirked.

"Ha ha, so very funny." Vanellope said sarcastically, "But really, this guy's like, REALLY annoying, and a Huge Sour Baby! Plus, he's even shorter than me."

"Wow, I never knew that was possible!"

"Shut up, Rancis!" Vanellope said, shoving him a bit with her shoulder.

Rancis just laughed as the vanilla-scented racer pouted, crossing her tiny arms over her chest. The train came to a stop, a voice announcing their arrival at the game. They stood up, walking into the old 80's game, when pixels were considered 'great graphics'.

"Wow... why is that tree a square?" Rancis asked.

"In these times, pixels couldn't be shaped to anything more than squares." Vanellope explained, almost like a professional. Then she turned serious once more, "Now beware. That little sour short dude is always here. He has a face like Sour Bill's."

"You mean like this?" Rancis asked, imitating Sour Bill's common facial expression.

Vanellope doubled over in laughter, "Keep working on your impressions, man." she said between her constant laughing.

"Ahem." Speak of the devil...

The five of them turned around, only to see no one other than Gene. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were narrowed.

Ralph groaned quietly in annoyance.

"Why, hello there, Gene. How are you?" Felix asked, polite as always.

Gene responded, still quite cross, "I'm alright, I suppose."

"Suppose? Oh my, is somethin' wrong, neighbour?" Felix asked, carrying on his politness and offering his help.

Gene just sighed in frustration, "No, it's alright, Felix. Thank you, though." he eyed the others, "I see you and Ralph brought company. Again."

"I promise we won't bother you, Gene. We'll just be in the pent house."

"Right. Just make sure nothing gets blown to bits or anything breaks."

The last time they had been at the penthouse, so about a few days ago, Felix and Ralph left the girls just for a moment as they went to go get some pie from Mary. While the men's absence, Calhoun took the time to practice aim, which didn't end well for some windows and items, and Vanellope had just woken from a nap and was cranky. It was also the day Vanellope threw pie on Gene's head.

"We'll be safe, Gene." Ralph assured him as he ushered the two children towards the Penthouse, with Felix and Calhoun following.

Once they arrived in the Penthouse, Vanellope and Rancis ran off to the kitchen.

"Be careful, you two!" Felix called after them.

"We will, Uncle Felix!" Vanellope yelled back.

Felix and Tamora sat on one couch, while Ralph sat on the couch across from them. It barely stood because of Ralph's weight.

"Brother, what are you expecting of Rancis to be Vanellope's boyfriend?" Felix spoke up.

Ralph ran a massive hand through his hair, "For him to prove that he's really good enough for our little girl! Don't tell me you guys aren't worried about that at all?"

"Of course we do; We want what's best for Vanilla Bean just like you, Ralph." Felix explained.

Tamora then spoke up, "But we also have trust in the little guy."

"Trust? How could you have trust? Tonight was the first time you two met him."

"Well, we have been watching Vanilla at her races everyday for a month now, Brother. So we've seen the races. I never seen him once shoot anything at Vanellope."

"That's true, Wreck-It. He always aimed for others."

"You guys weren't there when he and those other cavities bullied her."

Felix sighed, "But you know what me, Tammy, and Vanellope will say to that."

"I know it was Turbo, but I just can't trust any of them after that."

"Tell me, Wreck-It: Do you want Vanellope to be happy?" Tamora questioned.

Ralph leaned forward a bit, "Of course I do!"

"Rancis makes her happy. Dating Rancis again will make her happier than she already is."

"And when he breaks her heart, she won't be happy!" Ralph fought.

"And you know that he'll break up with her?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then give the kid a chance, Wreck-It. And if he did, which I doubt, then of course we'll all talk to him and teach him a lesson." Tamora finished.

Ralph leaned back on the couch and pondered that. It was true. He just couldn't beat down that protective feeling. But if it made Vanellope happy, then the least he could do was give Rancis a chance. ...Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Vanellope and Rancis were in the kitchen, hunting through Felix's fridge, looking for anything sweet.

"Let's see, there's lots of pie." Rancis said, pulling out two tins. One a marmalaid pie, the other apple.

"That's perfect." Vanellope was on the counter, pulling out a package from a cupboard. "Here's some sugar. Uncle Felix always has some ice cream. Can you find some?"

Rancis placed the two pies on the counter next to the raven girl before nodding, turning back and digging out a bin of multi-flavoured ice cream. He read the side, "Includes chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry."

"Great! Bring it here." Vanellope dropped the pack of sugar before pulling out a large bowl from the same cupboard. "We're gonna mix all this together!"

"You sure this will taste good?"

"Of course, Butterfingers! I mix stuff all the time! Now I'll be right back. Uncle Felix keeps candy like gummy worms and junk in the pantry and chocolate syrup. This is gonna taste really sweet!"

Rancis giggled as Vanellope lept off the counter top, skidding on her knees across the kitchen, whipping open two cupboards closer to the fridge which was the pantry.

"...Hey, Nellie?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope kept looking through the cupboard, "Yeah?"

"Do you think Ralph will let us date again?"

Vanellope found what she was looking for and hopped back up onto the counter. She placed the gummy worm-like candy with their other ingredients, as well as some chocolate syrup and sprinkles, "I don't know, Rancid. I wanna say yes, but that might not be true."

Rancis stood next to her on the counter, "If not... what should we do? I really love you, Vanellope. He just doesn't believe that!" he complained as he helped his crush open their ingredients.

"I know, I know. If he says no, then... we'll just do it behind his back. We won't even tell him!" she said as she started topping the pies with sugary sweets.

"I dunno, Vanny. Wouldn't you feel kinda guilty?"

She looked him in the eyes, "Let's just wait 'til we get there, Pretty Boy."

Rancis thought for a moment. Then he spoke up, "I wanna do this just in case though."

"Wh-"

Vanellope was interrupted when Rancis kissed her on the lips. He pulled away after a few moments.

Vanellope blushed and smiled, taking a few steps away to get some space.

However, when she did, her feet bumped into a few ingredients, causing them to fall onto the floor with a loud **BANG! CRASH! CILCKITY-CLACK!**

The two racers cringed at the loud noise as they heard footsteps coming closer.

"What's going on?!" Calhoun asked, as she and the guys hurried into the kitchen.

"Are you two alright?" Felix asked worriedly.

"What's happening in here?" Ralph questioned with a more serious tone.

The three adults seemed to relax their shoulders when they saw the two chibi children alright, just a bowl and some spilled items scattered on the floor that could always be cleaned up.

Tamora sighed, tucking away the handgun she had flipped out back into her casual pants pocket. She walked over to the two, leaning slightly on the counter, "So what happened?"

Vanellope blushed, stuttering, "O-oh, um... Rancis and I w-were making candy pies and... um... accidently pushed them too close... to the edge..."

Felix whipped out his handkerchief, walking over to the fallen food. With a shake of his head and a few 'tut tut' sounds, he knelt down, whipping up the icing and ice cream.

"We're sorry, Uncle Felix,"

"No worries, Vanilla. No use crying over pixilated dairy products."

"We could help clean." Rancis offered.

"Um, I think you two spent enough time in the kitchen." Ralph said, picking the two up, one of them in his right hand, the other in his left. "I'll take these two to the couch."

"That's good, brother. The lady and I will be on our way shortly."

Ralph gave a nod to his counterpart and soldier wife before carrying the two racers over to the living area where they had been sitting before the crash. He set the two onto the large couch before picking up the remote, switching the television to some kiddie program to keep the two occupied for awhile.

"Ralph, this is baby stuff. It's like what those down at the Whack-A-Mole watch."

"Your game is located by the Whack-A-Mole."

"Can we see if Street Fighter is on yet? Or maybe some Sonic or Mario races?" Vanellope asked, clearly wanting something more exciting and, well, her speed.

Ralph watched the program he had turned on for a moment. It was for little character's alright; short and simple music, not too difficult of a plot, along with problem solving with letters and numbers. Oh, wow! The characters in the show were building a little kart!

"Hey, it's a about racing," Ralph stated, pointing a massive finger at the television, "They're making a kart."

Vanellope groaned, "Ralph, we weren't programmed yesterday!" she said, glitching up onto Ralph's shoulder and snatching the remote from his hand with ease. She then proceeded to hop down from his shoulder, and change the channel.

"Vanellope, give that back!" Ralph said, making a grab for the remote.

Vanellope ran to the side and blew a raspberry at her best friend, "If you want it, you'll have to come and get it, slow poke!"

Ralph grabbed for the remote yet again, only having Vanellope glitch behind him in return.

Eventually, it turned into a fun game rather than a fight over a remote. Ralph's chuckling and heavy footsteps filled the room, along with Vanellope's giggling and squealing, mostly when he managed to scoop her up and began to tickle her.

Rancis sat on the couch silently, grinning at Ralph and Vanellope's brother-and-sister-like relationship.

"And - I got you!" Ralph chanted gleefully as he scooped Vanellope up with a squeal. The little girl giggled as she was tossed up into the air once, being caught by her best friend.

"What's going on in here?"

Felix and Calhoun entered the room, the two holding a bowl each, one with chips, another with popcorn. They set the bowls down onto the small table before the TV.

Vanellope instantly glitched away, leaving the remote in Ralph's large ham hands, and took a handful of chips.

"Thanks!" Vanellope said through a mouthful of chips.

"Sure thing. Since you and your little friend's candy pies didn't end well, we just got some snacks." Felix explained while he and Tamora sat down on a shared single couch.

Ralph turned the television off and used his huge hands to carefully grab some chips, then sat down on his chair. Rancis grabbed some popcorn.

"Well, it _would've_ worked, but Rancis being his clumsy self just went ahead and knocked everything down!" Vanellope teased, turning to him and shaking her head disapprovingly, "Tut tut, Rancis."

"H-Hey!" Rancis exclaimed half offended, half amused, "You knocked it down, not me!"

Vanellope jumped up onto the couch and sat next to Rancis, "Butterfingers, lying won't do any good."

Rancis shoved Vanellope slightly, "Which is why you shouldn't do it."

"I'm not!"

"Did too! You knocked the bowl over!"

"Only because you kissed me a-" Vanellope glanced over at the others in the room, mentally scolding herself for saying that in front of them. _Vanellope, you idiot! _Vanellope thought, closing her eyes tightly for a moment.

Ralph's eyes immeditalty widen at hearing that, whipping to glare daggers at the blonde racer. Vanellope had shot her hands up over her mouth and Rancis just looked nervous at the others.

"WHAT?!" Ralph exploded.

"Wreck-It, calm it down!" Calhoun ordered when the oaf stood from his seat furiously.

"Brother, we can always talk this thr-"

"NO! We can't always 'talk everything out', Felix. Sometimes actions are better," Ralph said rather loudly, anger being known in his tone.

Rancis held his hand up in defense, "R-Ralph, I-I can explain!"

At the sound of his voice, Ralph turned towards Rancis, "You peanut butter, little sister stealing, cheating little racer! Why did you kiss her?!"

"B-Because I like her. And..." he faced Vanellope and held her hand, "just in case you didn't let us be together."

Vanellope smiled and faced Ralph, "But he's gonna get your approval as soon as you give him a chance." she said matter-of-fact-ly.

Ralph huffed in annoyance, "You two have been kissing despite no given approval yet. I'm sorry but this night is over."

Rancis nodded, "I'm sorry," he murmured as he leaped off the couch. He sent a quick nod towards Vanellope and apologetic motion to the Fix-Its before exiting. He really couldn't face Ralph then. He was already in trouble.

"Ralph!" Vanellope freaked, completely furious then. "I can't believe you! What is wrong with you anyways? You're like a wall blocking me! I'm still gonna see him, we're in the same game."

Ralph pointed his index finger towards Vanellope, "I'm doing this to protect you, Vanellope!" he sated.

"From what?!" Vanellope exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"From jerks like Rancis! No daughter of mine is dating at nine years old!" Ralph shot back.

Vanellope narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, "Rancis is NOT a jerk! And... wait, daughter?"

Ralph shook his head, "Just forget that! Stay away from Rancis. Got it? Good." Ralph said without waiting for a response. He walked to the door, looking over his shoulder, "I'll see you all tomorrow!" he shouted still mad. And with that, he walked back to his shack.

Vanellope huffed and crossed her arms. "I cant believe him." she scowled.

"Don't worry, Vanilla Bean," Felix comforted, kneeling in front of Vanellope and hugging her, "we'll get this sorted out soon."


	4. Chapter 4

"But why is he acting like this?" Vanellope pouted. "It's not fair...Rancis isn't a jerk and I'm not nine...and why did he say daughter?"

"Listen, solider, sometimes you have to make tough choices. Wreck-It is making those right now just to make sure you stay safe from anything that can harm you."

"But, Calhoun...it's not fair..."

"No one said the program was easy, Sugar Pie. We just got to get through it best we can. I'll try to reason with Ralph. Would you like to stay here tonight with Tammy and me?"

Vanellope thought about it for a moment. Sugar Rush would be fine without her for one night, right? And the arcade was closed tomorrow anyways!

"Yeah, that'd be great." Vanellope said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

So it was settled. Vanellope stayed the night with the Fix-Its.

They gave their little friend an over-sized T-Shirt as a nightgown for the night, and made sure she brushed her teeth. They tucked her into the bed of the guest room, and within minutes, Vanellope was asleep.

At around two in the morning, Vanellope woke up in the middle of the night. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't go back to sleep. So she snuck into Felix and Calhoun's room, and spent the rest of the night sleeping in there. Not that they noticed, or even if they did, minded.

The next morning, Felix and Tamora were surprised to see an odd lump in their bed, but when Vanellope popped up, they all got an early morning laugh. Felix quickly whipped up some pancakes for breakfast before they got ready for the day - even though the arcade wasn't opened, so they took their time with the food.

Once finished, they all prepared to leave the apartment, starting with bringing Vanellope back to Sugar Rush - unless otherwise.

Vanellope was still pretty peeved with Ralph and didn't want to see him until he apologized, so the Fix-Its easily brought her to the train, knowing the Wrecker was always one to sleep in in days he could.

"He was really sour, like a cough drop," Vanellope muttered on the train.

"We know, Vanilla, but he's just worried. Lets not fuss over it now though, you can go see Rancis as soon as your in your game." Felix assured.

"Yeah, I know." Vanellope said, slouching. "But it'd be better if Ralph actually approved 'stead of doing it behind his back."

Tamora ruffled Vanellope's hair. "Don't worry Squirt, he'll get used to the idea."

"That's right, sweetie," Felix agreed.

Vanellope laughed. "Alright, alright!"

Once the train came to a stop, they departed off the train and headed through the busy buzz of Game Central Station.

Sugar Rush was just across the way and they arrived in no time, course it did take longer with the traffic of characters, even some stopping to speak with either the Sergeant, the Hero, or the President. Truthfully, Vanellope never minded the new-founded popularity. She was addressed 'Miss President' by big-shot arcade heroes like Mario and Sonic!

That was the icing on the cake.

Vanellope looked over her shoulder, "You guys gonna come with?"

"We'll catch up with you later, Princess Sweet Tooth." Tamora said, hand in hand with her husband. "We just wanna spend some time alone, okay?"

"President." she corrected. "And okay! Just come back for the Roster!" Vanellope said, glitching to each of them and giving them quick hugs

"We wouldn't miss it for the whole arcade." Felix promised. They waved and parted ways.

Vanellope headed off to the racetrack. But on her way there, she saw none other than Rancis. "Rancis!" she yelling, running/glitching up to him and "glomping" him.

Rancis laughed and returned the hug as best as he could what with the vanilla-scented girl glomping him and glitching with impact. "Nellie!"

Vanellope let go, facing him, "Rancis, I'm really sorry how Ralph acted. He can be quite the pokey in the chocolate at times."

Rancis chuckled, "It's fine, Nellie. There's no harm done."

"No, but there was much annoyance done." she pouted.

He playfully pinched her cheeks. "Yeah, but I get a lot of it from you already, so it's alright."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm not more than thirty percent annoying!" she crossed her arms.

Rancis scoffed playfully, "Uh-huh," he nodded mockingly, copping Vanellope's annoyed posture by crossing his arms and pouting as she.

Vanellope scowled at this and it only had Rancis laugh more.

"I'm only teasing, Nellie."

He leaned, balancing on one foot, and quickly pecked her cheek with a kiss before regaining balance on both feet and smiling.

Vanellope grinned. "I guess that made up for it."

"Good, that was the plan." Rancis smirked, putting his arm around her shoulder as they began walking down the cinnamon path.

"So have you talked to Ralph since yesterday?" Rancis asked.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I'll just have to wait 'til he comes to me or whatever."

Vanellope shrugged and sighed dramatically, "Well, he was really upset by the kiss...man I'm such a gumwad, why did I let it slip? It's my fault he got all Red Hot on us."

Rancis shook his head, disagreeing with his crush, "No, it's my fault. I'm the one who leaned for the kiss. I was the idiot."

"Well duh you're an idiot but not this time," she smirked earning her a playful glare from the blonde. She laughed at him as they neared the castle. "So anyways, wanna come inside?" she asked at the castle doors. "At the moment it's Kids Only Zone."

Rancis grinned and did a little mock bow. "It would be my honor, Princess Vanellope."

"Call me Princess one more time and _I'll_ be doing the honor of kicking your sorry butt outta here." Vanellope teased, grabbing hand as she opened the doors.

"Ah, you wouldn't do that to little ol' me." Rancis said, following her inside. "You love too much."

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. "As much as you love it when you're having a bad hair day." she joked.

Rancis let out a laugh as the two walked into the literal sugar-coated halls. They instantly headed for Vanellope's large pink - or salmon - coloured bedroom. The two usually went there to just talk and eat the marshmallow pillows.

And right now, that was what Vanellope wanted to do.

"So how's the RV1 doing?" Vanellope asked.

"Good, she's all ready to race later tonight,"

"Awesome!" she squeaked. "Too bad that even with the RV1 I'll still kick your butt."

Rancis raised an eyebrow, amused. "Is that a challenge, Miss. von Schweetz?"

"I believe it is." she said, narrowing her eyes and leaning in a "threatening" way.

Rancis leaned in also, causing their foreheads to touch. "Oh yeah? And what if I beat you? What do I get."

"Ah... Free entries into the Roster Race for a week."

"Two weeks."

"Nah-uh!"

"Take it or leave it!" Rancis smirked.

Vanellope sighed in defeat, but was still smiling nonetheless. "A week and three days, but that's it!"

"Deal!"

"Now what do I get if-" Vanellope cleared her throat, "-sorry, _when_ I win?"

Rancis leaned back a bit and so did Vanellope, he placed a hand to his chin, thinking which Vanellope thought was very cute.

"How about a month's chocolate supply?"

Vanellope just laughed, "Butterfingers, I can have chocolate in my mouth whenever I want it."

"Okay, okay, fine. I buy you rootbeer from Tapper's for the whole week and three days?"

Vanellope stuck out a small hand, "Deal." And they shook on it, "Hope ya have your wallet! I love me some rootbeer after creaming everyone."

"Mm, I don't think I'll need it, Nellie."

"Any why's that?"

"'Cause I'll win!"

She laughed. "Ha, nice joke!"

Rancis just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday's Random Roster Race. Friday was the day to just relax and usually Sunday night was worried with preparations for the long busy week ahead, so the Roster took place Saturday (usually).

Karts were parked and prepared to grind up sugar and cream under their candy wheels. Some other characters usually came by to watch, including the frequent guests, Vanellope's dear friends.

Vanellope had been standing on her toes, looking for her friends. Once they arrived, her eyes filled with glee.

The little girl ran to them, practically bouncing with excitement. "It's about time you slow-pokes got here!"

"Sorry, Vanilla. You know how busy Game Central Station can get." Felix spoke up, ruffling the racers' hair.

"Ah, that's fine! Just don't let it happen again!" she giggled.

Tamora chuckled, saluting to the little racer, "Do your best out there, cadet! We'll be watching."

Vanellope imitated the salute and giggled. Then she looked over to Ralph who had obviously calmed down since the other night. He seemed like he wanted to apologize but everyone knew it wasn't the right time. Still, Vanellope waved and sent a forgiving smile and Ralph visibly was relieved to know the little girl held no anger towards the oaf.

He held up his hand, "Top shelf?"

Vanellope leaped up, clapping her tiny hand against his large one, repeating, "Top shelf!" Then bounced back towards her lopsided cupcake kart.

Vanellope hopped into her kart, waiting for Sour Bill(who she had asked to announce the race today) announce the race.

"I'm gonna make them all eat my sugar dust!" she exclaimed, looking at all the other racers with a determined look.

She stopped looking that way when she noticed Rancis, who winked and waved at her. She excitedly waved back.

Sour Bill walked up on the balcony raising above the candy-filled bleachers, "Good evening, everyone," the coughdrop began, speaking in a tired-monotone speech like usual, "thank you for coming to watch the race..."

The candy fans began to cheer at that, chanting up their favourite racers.

"We shall now begin the race...first nine over the finish line will represent Sugar Rush this coming Monday...please follow the rules and now wait for the signal. Thank you..."

Sour Bill jumped down from his stance just as the countdown began.

3...2...1...GO!

The racers slammed down the gas, their karts being thrown forwards and the race began, Vanellope and Taffyta already lining in tie for first place.

The racers used power-ups as they gained them, and banged up against each other's karts; anything to get the gold. But in the end, Taffyta won first, Minty second, Vanellope third, and so on. It had been quite a race, and also a bit shocking; Vanellope hardly got third.

But nonetheless, she stood on the podium and congratulated the other racers. She held the third place trophy high above her head as she smiled, the crowd cheering with glee.

The other racers applauded the three winners as the crowed cheered before the noise level began to drop. Fans exciting the stands and the racers beginning to walk off.

Vanellope leaped down from her spot, Rancis there with a cocky smile.

"I still have to buy you rootbeer, don't I?"

"The bet was to kick each other's butts, not anyone else's."

The president laughed as her blue-eyed friend rolled his eyes cutely, chuckling to himself. "You got me there."

"But hey, since I lost to Taffyta and Minty, we'll knock off two days from our bet."

The blonde racer nodded. "Alright, that's more fair."

"Pfft, what do ya mean it's more fair? It was fair from the beginning!"

Rancis gave a playful smirk. "Well it _was_ originally going to be for two weeks, which was unfair."

"You're just saying that because you LOST!" she exclaimed, shoving him a bit. "You're so full of bad chocolate, y'know that?" she asked in a joking manner.

Rancis pouted smartly and lightly shoved Vanellope with his shoulder, "I thought you liked my chocolate." Vanellope rolled her eyes in amusment resulting in Rancis to put his arm over her shoulders, "C'mon, Nellie."

"What?" she smiled.

"You know what," he said, returning the soft smile.

"But we don't,"

The two racers swung around to spot Ralph and the Fix-Its walking over. The Fix-Its didn't seem to be paying much attention, talking something about the sugary atmosphere, whilst Ralph didn't seem to pleased, catching the two chibis so close.

"Erm, heya, Stink Brain!" Vanellope greeted, not liking where things might be going by the look on Ralph's face. "Whachya doin' here?"

Ralph gently picked Vanellope up and placed her a few feet from Rancis, "Well we thought we'd come a little earlier today."

"I see... Well, uh..." she looked at Rancis. Then back at Ralph. "Have you decided what Rancis could do to "prove" that he's "worthy enough" to let me date yet?" she asked, finger quoting.

"Ah..." he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

The Fix-Its started to pay attention then, looking over - sternly in Calhoun's case mind you - making sure what was in Ralph's mind wasn't too out-of reach, not like that wasn't already a problem for someone who was 2'0.

"Really? Great! So what does he have'ta do, Snot-for-Brains?"

"He has to win the next roster race." Ralph said.

Vanellope looked at him, confused. "And what does that prove...?"

"That he would do anything you want or need," he replied.

"Me? Win?" Rancis was speechless. He wasn't exactly...too well of a racer. As much as he enjoyed it, he sadly had to admit that when no one was controlling his driving, he did fall behind.

"You win the race for Vanellope and I'll let you two be together," Ralph said.

"Again." Vanellope added and Ralph nodded mumbling "again" for her sake.

"Well...I suppose for Vanellope...I'll win."

Ralph nodded "We'll see."

"Ah, he can do it! I know it!" Vanellope grinned.

"Heh, yeah..." Rancis mumbled. "Yeah."


End file.
